


The Definition of Small

by Blueismybusiness



Series: TsukiHina Weekend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueismybusiness/pseuds/Blueismybusiness
Summary: Just boyfriends blowing each other.





	The Definition of Small

**Author's Note:**

> TsukiHina Weekend Day:1
> 
> Thanks, Littlemisstpk, for beta reading! :)
> 
> Thought I should add that both boys are in their third year in this fic. Each story is a consecutive point in their relationship starting with their last year of high school. This is just a PBA, please feel free to go back your regularly scheduled entertainment.

Hinata wasn’t small. Short, yes, but not small. At least not in the traditional sense. As a third year, Hinata had grown a few inches, though he was, by far, still way shorter than Tsukishima. However, very little about Hinata was actually tiny. 

Take his mouth, for instance. What about that was small? It had a habit of opening wide and letting out the loudest, most annoying noises. And the food...the sheer amount of food that Hinata could shove into that orifice should make it into the Guinness Book of World Records. It was ridiculous.

But, so was randomly thinking about world records while Hinata was sucking the very soul from his body. It wasn’t as if he could help it, though, and the thought was in and out with a heavy breath.

Tsukishima blinked and gazed down past his naked, sweaty chest and abs, meeting Hinata’s hungry eyes as he stretched that over-large mouth around Tsukishima’s swollen cock. One of Tsukishima’s hands gripped the headboard, the other tangled long fingers into damp hair, yanking and pulling as he rolled his hips. 

Even if Hinata often used his mouth for useless activities, Tsukishima couldn’t help but think that Hinata’s mouth was perfect. Everything about his boyfriend was perfect, especially when it was revolved around bringing him pleasure.

Hinata curled his strong arms around Tsukishima’s thighs, using him as leverage as he rutted into the sheets. Tsukishima could just see the swell of his round ass as it bounced against the mattress, which in turn stoked the fire burning through Tsukishima’s body. Damn it felt good knowing that just sucking his dick made his boyfriend impatient.

“Shit…” Tsukishima panted, the wet heat of his Hinata’s mouth pulling him toward an orgasm at breakneck speed. Hinata’s slick tongue rubbed along the sensitive underside of his cock head, making Tsukishima dig his heels in more so he could keep feeling it. Hinata bobbed his head in time with his thrusts, sucking like a fucking Hoover, and moaned loudly around the obstruction in his throat.

“Gonna…” Tsukishima started and didn’t even finish before Hinata yanked his head back, popping off his dick like a cork popping out of a bottle. He moaned again, his voice husky from sucking Tsukishima, and leaned back. He left his mouth wide open, tongue lolling like a dog on a hot day, and stroked Tsukishima with one hand, while pinning his hips down with the other.

The sight of that cavernous maw flung Tsukishima over the edge, his orgasm hitting him hard and fast. His entire body seized as he came, his eyes locked on Hinata’s wide mouth to watch,  and he didn’t so much spill cum as he shot it like a power hose onto Hinata’s waiting tongue. Most made it inside, a little hit his boyfriend’s cheek and nose.

Tsukishima was gasping for air, falling back on his pillow in limp satisfaction as Hinata, wiping excess cum off his face and sucking it off his fingers, climbed up his taller boyfriend’s lanky body to kneel over his chest. Tsukishima gazed up at him through lidded eyes feeling very floaty.

“Kei~” Hinata whined, his legs wide as he straddled Tsukishima, cock in one hand. “Please,” he begged as he rubbed the tip across Tsukishima’s lips, spreading precum like lip gloss.

Tsukishima didn’t even answer him, he just took both Hinata’s plump ass cheeks in both hands and dropped his mouth open, sliding his boyfriend over his tongue. Hinata’s cock was another point of fact against his supposed smallness; Tsukishima was long, his boyfriend was thick. The hard length filled his mouth completely, stretching his dry lips tight to a nearly painful limit, but Tsukishima loved it.

Tsukishima moaned around Hinata’s cock, massaging his ass cheeks and reveling in how well both fit so perfectly in his large hands. He used a bit of pressure to guide his boyfriend, encouraging him to fuck into his mouth as he pleased. Hinata did not need much prompting, gripping the headboard tight with both hands and rolling his hips with slow, measured thrusts. Tsukishima wanted to grin, pleased to feel Hinata’s trembling thighs against his chest as he restrained himself from going too hard. 

Tsukishima, eager to please him, hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head in time with Hinata’s hips. He was rewarded with the unadulterated sounds of his boyfriend’s incompressible moaning as he chased his pleasure. If Tsukishima hadn’t just cum as hard as he did, he would be getting hard now. Still his dick twitched with interest.

He tried to watch Hinata as best he could in his position, adoring how wonderfully small his boyfriend was. If you were to ask Tsukishima his favorite thing about Hinata, it would undoubtedly be how short he is compared to Tsukishima’s six foot three inch frame. 

It’s not that Tsukishima thought of Hinata as small in the sense of being weak or something, but he did like that Hinata was smaller than  _ him _ . Hinata fit him like a key fits a lock, and the fact turned him on more than anything.

Hinata was close, Tsukishima has learned his tells after so many times bringing him to climax. His thighs trembled and tensed with each flex, his stomach contracted, making the definition of muscles stand out more as he bared down in preparation, and his balls tightened, sitting so close to his body. His face and chest were cherry red under the sheen of sweat that covered his body, and he bit down on his bottom lip till Tsukishima worried he’d bite through it.

Tsukishima met his boyfriend’s glazed stare and sucked hard, curling his tongue around the sensitive spot just beneath the tip as Hinata pulled back. In the next second, Hinata thrusted back in, crying out his name in a broken shout as he came, filling Tsukishima’s mouth until he thought he’d choke. Though not particularly fond of the taste of cum, Tsukishima eagerly swallowed as much as he could, proud that he only lost a bit as it spilled past the corners of his lips while he allowed Hinata to ride out his orgasm in his mouth.

For a second, when Hinata has finished, Tsukishima worried Hinata would continue to sit in his mouth as he went flaccid, but as soon as he got control of his limbs he was pulling out. He stretched himself along Tsukishima’s body, distributing his weight in a more comfortable way, before leaning in to lick at the mess he’d left around Tsukishima’s mouth. It was gross, and Tsukishima really didn’t understand how Hinata could eat cum like it was a delicacy, but it was also weirdly sexy. 

Tsukishima groped at Hinata’s ass as he pushed forward, forcing his tongue past Hinata’s lips and licking into his mouth. He kissed him until he could no longer taste himself on Hinata’s tongue, and until they both had to back off or die from a lack of oxygen. Tsukishima curled around him as they both laughed, enjoying the afterglow of good sex. Hinata wrapped his shorter limbs around his boyfriend, tucking his face under Tsukishima’s chin and sighing in satisfaction.

As Tsukishima drifted off to sleep, drawing nonsensical patterns onto Hinata’s back with the fingertips of one hand, he thought again about their size difference.

Hinata wasn’t small, but he fit Tsukishima perfectly.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
